Danganronpa: Final Round
by Aaron Mercer
Summary: Sixteen former students of this lesson in Despair has been brought back to learn it one more time and this time the stakes have never been higher. With a mystery entangling the foundation of Danganronpa and the whole world at stake, can hope's gleaming rays shine through and guides these students to victory?


_Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome to Danganronpa Final Round. This is a passion project that I and a few others that will be credited down below have been working on. This was originally a Fanganronpa project but due to time, we put it on hold and instead made it into a story. We hope that this will bring intrigue into the project and allow us to start anew._

[Time and Place: Tokyo, Japan; 10:52 PM]

On a rainy winter evening, under the streetlights, a being wearing a pitch black robe covering most of his body held something close to his midsection as he passed many of people wearing raincoats and hats hurrying home through the howling wind, grumbling, while old folks cower under umbrellas on their way home to their cozy homes where their families and dogs and flat-screen TVs are waiting for them. While passing through the crowd of chattering people, the color of the large tv in the viewing window catches there eye as a news reporting seemed to be in progress.

"_Reports are coming in from the Supreme Court in Chiyoda-ku, Tokyo where the manhunt is on for former C.E.O and Director of Team Danganronpa Kazuma Kodaka who is facing a dozen of manslaughter charges, surveillance abuse and several different charges that could land him capital punishment. Making him the youngest man to ever face these type of…"_

The Anchor's words began to fade as the being began to walk away from the large tv as the audible whispers and voices could be heard from a couple standing in front of him as they stood at the crosswalk.

"_What a monster, doing this to children!"_

"_But they signed up for it, they knew what they were getting into when they decided they wanted to be on that show."_

"_Who cares! If anything that teen said who took the stand said is true then I hope that bastard rots in hell! Forcing them to kill one another is bad enough but having the murders die on national television! Being shot into space, boiled alive?! The amount of people who watched the damn show is horrible and I hope that bastard gets what coming to him. Now come on dear."_

The couple crossed the street as the hooded figure watched from afar before moving himself.

"_Director of Team Danganronpa Kazuma Kodaka who is facing a dozen manslaughter charges, surveillance abuse and several different charges that could land him capital punishment. Making him the youngest man to ever face these type of charges. He didn't appear for the trial where former contestants of the reality show including the latest survivors Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno all testifying against the former C.E.O and the com-"_

The broadcast was cut off as the figure threw the remote into the television. The view shifts to the man in the recliner which revealed a man with dark brown messy hair, an unkempt beard, dilated bloodshot eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a black shirt with several stains on it, gray sweatpants with several holes in them and no shoes. His outfit capped off with a dingy white lab coat. The man was holding a silver flask in his left hand. The sound of rain hitting a window could be heard for the moment as the light of a thunder strike brought light to the room, revealing a shabby and dark looking apartment. On the counters and tables were different schematics of inventions and devices. Some were recognizable such as one being the schematics for what seemed like animatronic animals of different colors and others being the schematics for a strangely detailed rocket with notes for better materials at a larger melting point. The dirty and unkempt man threw his flask at the television, his eyes feeling a trace of bitterness in them as tears began to fall down his face. However, he was cut off by a knock. His eyes turned to the front door as the knocks only got more impatient and rapid. He sighed softly as he stumbled to the door and opened it only for his face to turn to one of complete shock as he looked at the visitor.

"_You?! Why the hell are you here?! I thought you were-"_

"_What's wrong, not happy to see me? I thought I would visit you while I was in the neighborhood. Besides, I need your help with something and you need a job. This is something I know you can only do and something you will do, you owe me that much."_

The drunkard looked at the visitor with fear in his eyes replacing the bitterness that was once there as another thunderstrike hit revealing the figure at the door. He was wearing a dark cloak, hiding most of his body except his face which on one side revealing a young youthful face with black piercing eyes staring at the Drunk with the other being a black mask which had a red horizontal stripe for an eye and an evil smile. The masked man smiled, nearly the same as the one that was on his mask as he spoke in a cheerful voice that seemed to be an underline evil to it.

"_Help me play the game one… more…. time."_

"_The plan is set….."_

"_No turning back….."_

"_Wait why are you here?!"_

"_Someone broke the agreement."_

"_How could you?!"_

"_THE WINNER OF DANGANRONPA 50 IS….."_

Claustrophobia: There isn't a person alive who doesn't fear being closed in, fear being trapped in darkness. There isn't a person alive who doesn't love the light of a warm sun upon their face, love the breeze in long grasses, love the sight of new blooms. There is always a fire in our hearts burning for the open air, freedom, the ability to go anywhere we wish. As Chinatsu Hashimoto came to, she felt that freedom stripped away from her as darkness was as far as the eye could see. She tried to examine her surroundings, it was cold metal all around her, Where was she? Her instincts kicked in, needing to escape as she pushed in front of her with all of her strength which resulted in her falling out of her metal tomb and spiraling onto the floor. Chinatsu soon got to her feet and began examining her surroundings. She was in what seemed like a classroom and it seemed to be the case. Wooden desk and chairs aplenty and the distinct smell of chalk in the air was more than enough to convince her however there were a few noticeable differences from every other classroom. It was decrepit with vines and plants growing around the room but also there was also a hole in the wall as big as her in the corner that led into another classroom. Before she could respond, a large bell rung out throughout the room and throughout what seemed to be the school as a voice rang out over the intercom. One that she was familiar with and one that struck nothing but fear in her heart as her eyes have frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their hope.

"I-Is this on? Can everyone hear me? I guess this is okay for now. All players, please head down to the gymnasium. The game will begin once more once everyone arrives!"

As quickly as the voice came, it went. Fading into the void as Chinatsu felt the world beginning to crumble around her, and hope she once had was destroyed as the announcement finished. What game?! They finished the game?! It was over right?! Her heart raced as if itself was trying it's best to escape this horrible place but it couldn't, they couldn't. There never was and now she was here. She was going to play THAT game again, more blood will be spilled. More sorrow, more innocent lives taken. She wanted to cry, hide from this terrible reality. Chinatsu didn't know how or why but she knew one thing:

_THE KILLING GAME BEGAN ANEW._


End file.
